Microelectrical mechanical systems (MEMS) have become commonplace in many technologies due to their exquisite performance as sensors. MEMS devices, or more specifically mechanical resonators, can be used to measure acceleration, changes in mass, viscosity of their environment, or the stiffness of their interaction with a substrate. Reducing the intrinsic noise of the sensor increases sensitivity for any type of measurement.